


yet quivering

by ColorblindCity



Series: in short, shallow gasps [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, and a glimpse of headcanon, another instance of 'it could be whatever adaptation you want', the kind that doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorblindCity/pseuds/ColorblindCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No hard feelings?" she asks,<br/>turns her well-loved body to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet quivering

**Author's Note:**

> another instance of "i like to write irene leaving sherlock" because somehow that's the core of their relationship to me.

 

 

 

 

"You have not changed in the slightest" 

she takes a step into the train... 

then hangs back. Stares at him.

He realizes that he’s lying.

 

 

"Have I not?"

"You're incapable" 

 

 

smirking lips, hers,

red as blood, sad as rain.

chapped lips, his,

firm as stone, yet quivering.

 

 

"No hard feelings?" she asks,  

turns her well-loved body to him, 

 

 

—and his mind supplies dark hair

over milky/freckled shoulders,

heavy-lidded eyes, parted mouth,

red as— a blink, the image fades,

 

 

and he knows the mistake,

weighs his tone and words, 

and knows they were bitter(er)  

and resentful. But he's not. 

 

 

(such a good little liar, 

wouldn't she be proud?) 

 

 

"Never" he lies again, 

ghost of a smile in his lips, 

she leans forward —hangs out 

from the moving train—

presses a ghost-like kiss,  

seals the contract again.

 

  
she walks in, eyes ahead, 

and he stares at her back 

until the train has disappeared.

 

 

 


End file.
